Larsa's Revenge
by Rozen14
Summary: Larsa and Vayne somehow found out that I thought that Larsa was a girl and now Larsa is pissed off! What evil scheme is he gonna use against me? HELP ME!


I am soooo in for a rude awakening... I do not own Larsa, Vayne, their guards and Garland (The one from Final Fantasy 9)

Just myself.

I have NO idea how this happened but somehow Larsa found out that I once thought that he was a girl when I first saw him and now he found me and he's getting his revenge by doing something EVIL!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!

Larsa's Revenge

I was walking in the mall, looking at stuff and minding my own beeswax, when I heard everyone panicking a little plus whispering to each other, then they started to look at me with worried glances. Now I am REALLY confused, what in the world is going on?

I felt someone roughly grabbed me from behind and held on to my arms so that i couldnt escape. "Hey! Lemmie go!" I yelled. "Quiet wench!" the man snarled. I looked over my shoulder and I saw the guy who was wearing armor. Archadian armor! My eyes widened in astonishment. "Ummmm excuse me?" I asked as politly as I can, "Who are you and where are you from?" The man in Archadian armor looked at me and I can tell he was glaring at me. "I am an Archadian knight and I was ordered to hold you, until Lord Larsa and Lord Vayne arrive!" he snapped. I had an amazed look on my face but when I remembered the name Vayne, I did a hilarious tiny scream that made all the people. "VAYNE IS COMING HERE?! OMG!!!! WHAT THE FLIP DID I DO?! AND WHY LARSA?! WHY DOES HE WANT TO SEE ME AS WELL?!" I screamed in fear. "SILENCE!!!! AND YOU SHOULD ADDRESS THEM AS LORD VAYNE AND LORD LARSA, YOU COMMONER!" the Archadian knight screamed.

Just then a group of knights came along with two young men in fancy clothes and then I realized that the two young men were Vayne and Larsa themselves. "Unbelievable..." I whispered to myself. I looked at Vayne and he had a normal yet "innocent" look on his face. Whoa...who is he and what has he done with Vayne? Then I looked at Larsa and I'll tell you Final Fantasy fans he wasnt happy to see me, in fact he was pissed off! Larsa marches angerily towards me and gave me a cold glare. "Um...hi Lord Larsa..." I said in an innocent tone. "Dont you "hi" me, you traitor!" Larsa snarled at me. To be honost I was taken back by his behavior, then I gave Vayne a what-the-flip-did-I-do? look. All Vayne did was giving me a look of sympathy along with a I-am-really-sorry-about-this look, hey even though he is a villain, he and I get along pretty well. I looked back at Larsa who is STILL glaring at me, I gave a deep sigh and relaxed. "Okay Lord Larsa, what did I do to make you mad?" I asked in a calm tone. "What did you do to make me mad?" he asked furiously, "I'll tell you! When you first met me you thought I was a girl!" he snapped. "I did?" I asked while trying to remember.

Larsa sighs at my memory problems, his anger has lowered itself a bit now. "Yes you did...remember? When you were at that one town with Vaan and the others while trying to rescue Panelo? You thought that I was a girl before you and the others were at the mines." Larsa sternly reminded her. I still struggled to remember but then thats when it hit me. "Oh. My. Gosh. Lord Larsa I am sooo sorry! It was an accident! I swear! I had no idea that you were a guy!" I assured him. "An accident it may be, but thinking of me as a girl is definatly a low blow and for THAT, Im going to punish you." he said. I gulped from my own nervousness. "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" I asked him. Larsa shook his head. "No Im not going to kill you, someone gave me a tip about on what you dont like to be involved in." Then he gave me a devious smirk as he continued to look at me. "L-Like what?" I stammered in fear. "You'll see." Larsa smirked. Then he walked away along with Vayne who had the "I-am-so-proud look" on his face, the Archadian knights that are with them followed them and the Archadian knight that was holding me forced me to go with them.

(5 minutes later)

"Lord Larsa, please cant we work something out?" I pleaded. "No, you thought of me as a girl and now you must pay." Larsa said stubbornly. I really can't believe this really happening to me, I have been captured by Archadian knights, I have a vengeful Archadian prince on my case and whats worse I am in a flippin moogle suit with a sign on my back that says: I am a cute and adorable moogle. Fear me. Kupo. And I was also forced to dance in that moogle suit. For a young boy, he can really keep a grudge. Larsa is DEFINATLY related to Vayne. "I really feel sorry for you Glacia1, I really do." Vayne said. I didnt really buy it, he was just saying that so that he could avoid getting his tail kicked by me. "Its time, now go." Larsa ordered as he and Vayne pushed me.

I stumbled to where the people were and they all stared at me, I kept turning around in circles, which only made things worse on account that the more I spin around the more people would read the sign taped on the back of my moogle suit. Everyone started to laugh at me, when I kept pulling silly stunts. Then Larsa turned on the boombox and setted to a Crazy Frog song. As the music played I started to dance ridiculously, which made people laugh even more. Larsa, Vayne, and the Archadian knights were laughing their heads off. I hate my life so flippin much...

The End

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
